


I'm here to talk to you about the sidekick initiative

by redhoodedwolf



Series: From Tumblr [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jokes, Kid Fic, M/M, heroes and sidekicks, lots and lots of fluff, then serious fluff, well for part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, just once, Stiles wanted to be the hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm here to talk to you about the sidekick initiative

**Author's Note:**

> So, not my best work ever, I wrote it at like 2 am. But the idea popped into my head and I just had to write it. Kudos and comments are appreciated always!

Once, just once, Stiles wanted to be the hero. He wanted to be the Superman to Isaac's Krypton (which was a much funnier visual than he ever thought he'd imagine). He wanted to be the Batman to Scott's Robin. He wanted Lydia to be the brain beside his brawn. Just one time.

Life didn't work out that way for him, though.

Erica smirked at him the when he expressed his anger upon the subject, responding with, "Please, Stiles, if anything, Catwoman is equal to Batman, maybe even  _better_."

Stiles sputtered and glared at Isaac when he choked back on a laugh. Scott shot Stiles a grin, but his bet friend couldn't fix the injustice with a sweet smile and large puppy dog eyes. 

Derek entered the room and took survey of the seven teenagers (and one 18 year old adult, thank you very much Allison) in his loft and grumbled, "Why are you all always here?" as he moved into the kitchen. 

Stiles chose to pretend he wasn't watching the alpha's ass bounce in his jeans with each step.

He rolled his eyes as a cover and crossed his arms mocking the elder. "You bit half of us, don't be complaining."

"Technically," Derek sniped back, "I bit only three of you. Scott was collateral damage- oh, don't look at me like that, you know what I  _mean_ \- And Allison followed. Lydia, Danny, and you weaseled yourselves into my life, sans invitation."

"I take that as a compliment," Stiles said, and Danny hummed his assent from where he sat in Derek's recliner, acting as Lydia's pseudo-boyfriend until Jackson returned from "the East coast." Stiles still didn't have the full details. 

"What about you, Derek?" Stiles asked as he continued, moving into the kitchen where Derek seemed to be making popcorn on the stove. "Mmmm, freshly popped, nice. Don't be weak on the salt and butter this time."

"I'm making this for me," Derek muttered.

Erica snorted from the other room and Stiles shot Derek a prominent look, which earned him an eye roll. His lips were twitching upwards at the corners, however, so Stiles was pretty sure he won that one.

"So, anyways, I know it kinda goes against your alpha nature, but I'm hiring a sidekick. You interested?" Stiles fluttered his eyelashes for extra effect. 

Derek turned to stare at him, and once a moment passed and he realized Stiles was serious, he sighed. "Never going to happen."

Stiles groaned dramatically, rolling his head around on his shoulders. "Come on, man!"

Derek poured the freshly popped popcorn into a giant bowl and, per Stiles' instructions, added butter and salt. He made a grand sweeping motion towards it when he finished, as if saying, 'This good?'

Stiles smirked, grabbed the bowl, and scampered back into the living room. "I'm still mad at you!" he shouted in response to stealing the snack. 

Derek settled into a spot next to Stiles on the couch where apparently in his momentary absence, his betas had decided upon a movie to view and were all comfortably watching The Breakfast Club. 

"I'll tell you what," Derek said, leaning close to Stiles so he could whisper, even though he knew half of the people in the room could still hear him, "If I find someone who is worthy of being your sidekick, I'll let you know, alright?"

Stiles resisted the urge to shudder at the press of warm breath against the shell of his ear. "Deal."

* * *

 

"Jason, c'mon! You're going to be late! Derek! Get him in here!" Stiles shouted from the kitchen of their house, the scene oddly familiar to the thirty-two year old man, seeing as he seemed to do this every weekday. 

Derek sauntered into the room moments later, a self-satisfied smirk plastered on his face as he gave his husband a kiss before moving around the island to make breakfast for himself. 

"Daddy! Daddy, look what Papa helped me with!" Jason chirped as he came racing into the kitchen. 

Stiles glanced up from his son's lunch box and gasped,eyes widening. A hand came up to clutch at his heart. 

"Derek," he breathed, at a loss for words. 

Derek came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist. "You've always wanted a sidekick. Jason volunteered when I told him that story last night." Derek kissed Stiles' cheek. "Seems like he thinks his daddy is his hero."

Jason stood looking proud and slightly confused at his parents. A long bath towel that dragged onto the ground hung off of his shoulders, red in color, and he was wearing an outfit that closely resembled Stiles' own for that day. On his chest was a printed out 'J' taped to the center of his shirt. 

Jason wielded something from behind his back and said, "This is yours! A 'D' for Daddy, like-like my 'J' for Jason."

He toddled up to Stiles, and the man bend down so his four-year old could tape it to his own shirt. 

Stiles then gathered the boy into a hug, catching the towel before it fell off of the boy's shoulders as he embraced him. 

"You are the greatest sidekick in existence," Stiles murmured as he pulled away, fixing the towel back with the hastily put in pins, probably done by Jason himself. 

"Does Daddy need a cape too, Jason?" Derek asked from behind them, a soft smile gracing his face. Jason nodded enthusiastically.

Derek disappeared from the room for a moment before returning with a familiar piece of clothing. It was Stiles' old Batman sweatshirt, the logo slightly worn off from years of ware. 

Derek loosely tied the sleeves around Stiles' neck, showing off the symbol on the back of the makeshift cape. 

Jason nodded seriously. "Good, very good."

"So, sidekick," Stiles said after a second passed, throat slightly dry, "What kind of sandwich do you want today?"

"A super one!"

Derek chuckled. "So, turkey, ham,  _and_  cheese?" 

"Yeah!" Jason's eyes sparked the same way that Stiles knew Derek's did.

Their matching facial features always baffled Stiles. Derek had been the one to donate sperm for the surrogate, so it was inevitable that their son would look like him, but how much Jason looked like a younger version still amazed him, even right down to the hair color. 

"Papa, can I wear this to school today?"

"Of course you can," Derek responded, and then ruffled Jason's hair, before slinging his arm around Jason's waist and lifting up and to settle on his shoulders. He picked up the completed lunchbox from the counter after Stiles shut it and leaned over for a kiss. 

Stiles cupped his husband's cheek and responded. He only broke away when Jason leaned down and pressed a kiss to his dad's head. Stiles laughed at that. 

"I love you," he breathed.

"I love you, too," Derek responded, smiling sweetly. 

"Me too!" Jason joined in. 

"You're going to be late. Go on my werewolf men!" Stiles spoke as he pushed them out the door.

The grin never had a moment to wipe itself from Stiles' face, and he couldn't find the heart to take off his "costume."

Even when Lydia came over that afternoon to have their Thursday Lunch, and she gave him one of her patented looks, he didn't bat an eyelash, saying, "I'm a hero today, Lyds. My sidekick finally came through in the end. I can't let him down."

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna follow me on tumblr? You can find me at redhoodedwolf. :)


End file.
